


A Keen Observation

by malecsmagicalarrows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, technically canon but i kind of ignored some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsmagicalarrows/pseuds/malecsmagicalarrows
Summary: A look into Magnus and Alec's more domestic side, courtesy of Izzy.





	A Keen Observation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluexshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexshift/gifts).



Izzy walks up the stairs to Magnus and Alec’s loft, letting the feeling of entering the wards settle over her. Neither of them knows she’s coming- she could call, of course, but she figures there wouldn’t be any fun in that. She hasn’t been to the loft in a while, anyways, and she doesn’t think they would mind a surprise visit from her.

She knocks on the door, giving them time to either answer or get themselves situated before entering on her own. As she walks in, she notices that neither of them is out in the living room or the kitchen, but she can hear the shower running from their ensuite bathroom. She takes a seat on the couch, deciding to wait.

The real reason she’s here, other than for the pure joy of peeking in on her brother’s more domestic side, is because of the demon the Institute sensors had found lurking on this side of town. The demon doesn’t fall into typical demon behavior; it seems to be acting under the control of a more powerful entity. She’s a bit worried that Asmodeus is trying to stir up more trouble, but she can’t be sure unless she consults Magnus. 

She has the file of all the information they’ve collected on the demon sitting on the cushion next to her, and she can only hope that they have enough for Magnus to make any sort of conclusion. She doesn’t actually want to drag either of them into this case, considering they’re both supposed to be recovering from the battle with Lilith, but she knows the possibility of Asmodeus lingering topside is more important than giving them extra time to recover, no matter how much they may need it.

She hears the shower shut off, and she perks up. Hopefully, they can get this done and over with and she can just leave. 

After a few minutes of muffled shuffling and quiet voices, Alec and Magnus emerge from the bedroom together, not at first realizing Izzy is there on their couch. It’s Alec who notices her, stopping dead in his tracks, head tilting slightly in confusion.

“Izzy? What are you doing here?” Alec asks, walking over to his sister. Magnus trails behind, eyebrows drawn together in similar confusion.

“It’s work, actually.” She grimaces, picking up the manila file folder. “There’s a demon lurking around here in Brooklyn, but it’s not behaving normally. We think it’s being controlled by something. I’m concerned that something is Asmodeus.”

Magnus takes the folder out of her outstretched hands, quickly flipping through the info as Alec looks over his shoulder. Izzy smiles at the casual gesture of affection; despite the less than happy circumstances of her presence, the happiness she feels for her brother is intense. Magnus hands the folder back when he’s done, spine relaxing slightly. 

“It’s not Asmodeus,” Magnus determines with confidence, sweeping his hands together. “Nor is it any other greater demon. It’s more likely a remnant of Valentine’s experiments.”

Izzy relaxes in her seat, grateful they won’t be dealing with any greater demons in the near future. She stands from the couch, getting ready to leave when Magnus stops her with a gesture.

“If you don’t mind too terribly,” Magnus said, “I would like to check this demon out myself. I’m certain it’s not Asmodeus, but…”

He fiddles with his earcuff, and Alec lays a hand on his lower back, soothing.

“Of course, Magnus,” Izzy agrees. “I just didn’t think you would want to.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t,” Magnus concedes, and he doesn’t have to continue his train of thought any further – both the Lightwood siblings understand the itch to get back into the fray, if only for a sense of self-reassurance.

“It’s been hanging around under the Brooklyn Bridge,” Izzy says, and Magnus nods.

Alec goes to grab his bow and quiver, and once he returns, Magnus makes a portal directly under the bridge.

They are immediately hit with a sense of impending doom and the scent of death that all demons carry with them. Magnus’ glamour falls as he searches for the demon, and Izzy uncoils her whip. Alec is already poised to take a shot, his focus unwavering.

They hear the hiss of the demon’s breath and the skittering of its claws before they see it. They tense, ready for battle, as the demon jumps out. It doesn’t attack; instead, it crouches and prepares to pounce, like a lion. The demon is an Elapid, its snake-like body and pointed legs dripping with venom and ichor. Its cobra-shaped head is pointed to the ground, black eyes gleaming with an intelligence most demons of this type don’t possess.

Magnus quickly casts a spell to trap the demon in its spot, and the demon screeches in anger, struggling to escape the magic’s hold. The noises are ear-shattering, echoing around the bridge’s stone underbelly. Alec aims and shoots without hesitation, striking the beast where its heart would be if it were a real snake.

The demon shudders, collapsing into dust and smoke upon contact with the angelic weapon. Magnus quickly summons a vial, walking up to the remains before the entirety of it disappears, quickly but efficiently collecting a vial of its blood for examination. He hands the vial to Izzy, which she takes gratefully. 

“That wasn’t too difficult,” Izzy comments, though a part of her is still worried that it was  _ too  _ easy.

“We’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute,” Magnus says proudly, his glamoured eyes gleaming. “Of course it was easy to take down an Elapid.”

Izzy shrugs her shoulders in agreement, smirking at her brother and his boyfriend.

“If that’s all, I’m going to head back to the Institute,” Izzy says, placing the vial in her jacket pocket.

“Can I open a portal for you?” Magnus offers.

“If you don’t mind,” she says, and he quickly swings his arms in a circular motion to open a portal to the Institute. “Thank you, Magnus.”

“It’s no problem, my dear,” Magnus assures her.

She parts with a hug for her brother and a kiss on Magnus’ cheek, and as she steps through the portal, she can hear the lighthearted bickering about dirty laundry. She smiles, walking into the lab, quickly gathering the materials for blood analysis.

Several hours later, the blood analysis is complete. As she’s going over the results, she feels confident that they’re indicative of Valentine’s reckless experimentation. The demon’s blood is no longer 100% demon; it has components of pure angelic blood as well as mundane. They were lucky the demon hadn’t found its way into Manhattan, and inevitably, the Institute. Although the demon was far more intelligent because of the blood, it had also weakened its strength and confused its senses and instincts, causing it to act erratically.

Satisfied, she picks up her phone to call Alec to give them the good news. She taps on Alec’s contact, hitting dial, and waits for him to pick up.

“Hello?” he answers, and she can hear Magnus in the background, though she doesn’t know what he’s saying.

“Hey, Alec,” she greets. “Put Magnus on speaker. I have the results back from the Elapid demon.”

“Okay,” he says, and she can hear him shifting around to put the phone on speaker, “Alright, it’s on speaker. What have you got?”

“The Elapid was definitely one of Valentine’s experiments,” she begins. “It has components of pure angel blood as well as mundane blood. There’s no way the demon would have survived very long with those blood types, which is why it was so easy to kill, regardless of who was doing the killing. It was more intelligent, but it was much weaker and its demonic instincts were confused.”

“I’m relieved,” Magnus says after a moment. “I’d much rather deal with the remnants of Valentine’s recklessness than the power of a greater demon.”

“I think you speak for all of us when you say that, babe,” Alec jokes, and a disgustingly cute smacking sound comes over the phone. Izzy wrinkles her nose, but her eyes are shining with mirth.

“You two are too cute for me to handle,” Izzy teases, and she can practically hear her brother’s eye roll over the phone.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec says, not particularly put off by his sister’s comments.

“Alright, dear Isabelle,” Magnus sighs contentedly. “We’re going to let you go. You’re more than welcome to join us for dinner this evening.”

“I may just have to take you up on that offer,” Izzy muses, thinking about the less than pleasant food in the Institute cafeteria.

“Just let us know,” Alec says, and they say the customary good-bye and I-love-you before hanging up.

Izzy sighs, running a hand through her hair, smiling brightly. Her brother finally found love, and she couldn’t be happier for him. She stands up from her lab chair, stretching and popping her spine before walking in the direction of her room.

She needs to find an outfit and a suitable wine for dinner tonight.


End file.
